God's of SAO
by BeniKaze
Summary: We have watched the world bloom anew, seen the beginning of man and time itself. Now, as new technology appears, we too delve into the worlds newest creations. This is our journey into this new age of mankind, our attempt at living a normal life we never had the chance to experience. NarutoxRika SasukexShino KazutoxAsuna Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Sao but neither do you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SAO fic so please no flames, I'm doing my best. I hope you all enjoy but here's some important info. Parings are currently undecided as of right now and the evolution theory is just being used for story purposes, not going against any religion. Sorry about that, now let's get on with this story!**

Chapter 1

I have lived for countless centuries, watching the world rebuild itself. My generation had razed the world, after the ten tails and Madara were loose it was hell. Both had erased nearly every civilization in existence, only the kages, Sasuke and I remained. We both had the sages power but we were wary, after killing black Zetsu and learning of Kaguya we stopped the majority of assaults on the two. The sage visited with us briefly, saying that if Madara and the ten tails combined the stakes would change. Kaguya would take over his body if we weakened the jinchuuriki so we halted advances. We waited until they had separated quite a distance before we moved. To ensure they wouldn't fuse together the kages took on the Juubi and we took on Madara.

The kages agreed to take on the raging beast after it had absorbed Obito and went crazy on everyone. This was best because the kages knew we would stand a better change against the elder Uchiha. Sadly, the plan worked all too well as Madara was dispatched quicker than expected. The elder had not anticipated our attack so soon, his chakra levels were low and his defenses were down. It was a quick and one sided battle. As Sasuke was destroying Madara's eyes and burning the body we sensed the ten tails approaching as it had already killed the kages. All was according to plan as it neared our location before both Sasuke and I got into position. One on one side of a seal and one on the opposing side, the seal meant to separate the beast into us both as so no one would become more powerful than the other. We had agreed upon this a day ago after the sage had recommended it and Sasuke had surprisingly spoken out afterwards. He said, "With how the world is today there is nothing left to rule, no reason to try and become hokage to a village that doesn't exist."

Once the beast had set foot in the large spiral sealing matrix it had begun, the most painful thing Sasuke or I had ever felt in our entire lives up until then. It took no more than a minute but it felt like hours of agonizing pain as the seal forced the demonic being's chakra into our bodies. Once the sealing was done the great sage left, the chakra holding him to the world disappearing. After the sealing it was quiet, nearly every bit of ninja presence was destroyed and only a few civilians remained but their time was limited on the continent, later renamed Pangaea. Sasuke and I opted to disappear, our powers were too great to be used on earth in such a fragile state. Besides, we knew life would begin anew with nature paving the way to peace. Sasuke used his powers that came from the rinnengan to break off a large piece of land and send it out to sea, to be renamed Japan by later inhabitants.

We had lived alone for nearly ten years, learning that we didn't age but after that first decade both of did things we deeply regretted. In many ways we attempted to kill ourselves, even throwing kunai at each other's heads, but nothing worked as our brain and skull regenerated. The only thing we stopped short of was completely disintegrated ourselves but after that we cried, there was no shame as we wept with one another. Knowing we were immortal there was no chance to ascend to our loved ones, to meet them again. A year later something strange happened, we noticed all humans had died and any animals left started to changed. Our residual chakra and the Juubi's caused them to change, others changed more so in special cases. They adapted slowly as no humans were in control of population anymore and there was demonic chakra left over. Scientists in later years would call them dinosaurs, but unlike those men and women, we knew what had caused them to be created in the first place. What we figured out later on was the residue of charka had killed off the humans of our kind because of its poisonous qualities. Once dinosaurs reigned it was mostly quiet for a few decades, dreadfully lonely as well, as there were no strange creatures on our island.

However, nearly two hundred years after the first mutated animal surfaced, did they make their way to our island. Some were large bird like creatures and a select few were massive sharks or some large creature the size of the Ichibi. For the next two centuries or so we needed not leave the island as food came to us but then it happened, a large chunk of rock collided with earth, blacking out everything and plunging the world into an ice age. We survived with ease, already using thick animal fur to keep us warm as many dinosaurs had died from the meteor and the rest died in the cold. Once it had cleared up we noticed something off in the larger continent later known as Asia, some primates had evolved to have more human like qualities. We decided to protect them for a few months, making sure they could live on their own before returning home and leaving them to fend for themselves. We had agreed to help the developing humans only to repopulate the earth as it had been. Once that was over it got quiet for five or six centuries until more advanced humans made the trek across the ocean to our small island. We knew we had to seclude ourselves, our energy caused one of two things to happen. One was they would become calm, overly so to where they would do nothing until they died of hunger or thirst. Second was they would go insane, going on a killing spree or simply staying crazy before being put down by members of the community.

Sasuke and I created a small house atop a mountain with a small genjutsu over it so if anyone did find us we would be intangible and invisible to them. After that we waited centuries, we both had lost track of time as days flew by. I believe the year exactly was 2021 we decided to delve into the world once more, having perfected a seal that kept only our aura at bay we could live with everyone for some time. We had already disguised clones to gather funds and clothes for us before Sasuke and I decided to stay at a town called Kawagoe, not overly large but nothing too small that couldn't allow us room to grow as time progressed. Sasuke opted to wear a simple long sleeved navy blue dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes along with a necklace that had three tome on it and a thin white hoodie. I myself had opted to wear a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black and red checkered vans, a long sleeved black trench coat with a high collar and my necklace from Tsunade. We were quite tall, both of us at 6'1" while an average height for men here was around 5'10".

After we had arrived in the city we had clones transform into our 'parents' that enrolled us in the town's high school. We had bought our own computers and became beta testers for a new game called Sword Art Online that ran on something called nerve gear. This was one of the main reasons we wanted to come down here, to try this game out. Being a beta, a tester of the basic version would allow us to submerse ourselves into this new technology. Nearly a week later both Sasuke and I laid on beds across from one another, our head gear on and pre-game body scan done.

"At the same time….Link start!" we said before everything went black. The pre-game menu opened up, allowing us to create an avatar but strangely ours was already there, all the way down to every last detail. We opted to ignore that, only assuming that the helmet and body scan we did allowed the game to get all of our features. Once they had entered their names in, both using their real names, they all entered the main plaza with other beta testers before someone appeared on a large platform in front of them. Naruto noticed he was wearing a white t shirt with armor and black pants while Sasuke had all black clothes with the basic leather armor.

"Welcome everyone to the beta of Sword Art Online, I am the tutorial for all beta players." For the next few minutes they listened to the tutorial before they all grouped up and Naruto spoke.

"Ok guys, I think it's best if we stick together and get as far as we can with this beta trial. We can find a safe pass to the next town before leveling up enough to fight the boss for level one of Aincrad and go as far as we can go before our beta test timer is up. How's that sound guys?! One big mass takeover of Aincrad!" shouted Naruto as everyone cheered and took off towards the next town. After that they took a few hours to get basic weapons, Naruto using a dagger while Sasuke used a common sword strapped to his back, sticking out of the side as his old sword used to. Now they sat near the town, discussing new information they had learned.

"So we've got jonin reserves in here, you can write seals while accessing a bit of the Juubi's chakra and I have my rinnengan. That's not much" said Sasuke.

"Good, I wanted it this way. I want to work for everything, my speed, strength, sword skills, everything. This is like a clean slate, we can start anew here so let's get going!" shouted Naruto as he ran off and Sasuke just shook his head, chuckling. He ran off with Naruto and the others to take on the tower castle of the game. That short day was amazing for everyone, we had cleared nearly eighteen levels on our own before the beta timer ran out and we bid farewell as we woke up in the real world.

"That was something else, fully submersing your mind into virtual reality that keeps you from moving your real body while doing everything you normally do in life. I can't wait for the real version to launch in six months" said Naruto as he and Sasuke stood up, a little wobbly at first.

"Let's get ready, school starts in an hour so we don't want to be late" said Sasuke as they both left to shower and change before leaving. For six months they stayed focused heavily on school, learning every bit of information they could before the game started. They had memorized nearly every book the school had given them, even reading multiple online source data banks for info regarding all world happenings. Over the course of the time they had befriended Kazuto Kirigaya, his little sister Suguha, Rika Shinozaki who Naruto took quite a liking too and Keiko Ayano. All seemed rather nice but somehow had never met up, but while they enjoyed life near humans once more another human was discreetly helping them out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kayaba Akihiko sat at his desk, finalizing all SAO servers while tweaking the beta game to make it somewhat fair to new gamers when he came across two beta player's data and smiled.

"I had hoped you two would appear so you could join my game, I always wondered how you two would act if you were to be stuck in a situation similar to what you had in your own time. It may shorten the game with you two powerhouses but I'm willing to take the risk" said Kayaba as he locked all info on the two with his login code while burying it deep within servers that he hoped no one would look in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six months later

Naruto waved off Rika and Keiko before he and Sasuke walked or really jogged home, both excited to start full version of the game. Once they were inside the house they laid down and turned their computers on. After the two computers were on they checked their wireless signal before hooking up the nerve gear.

"I wonder if we will group up with a few beta testers again and start a guild" said Naruto as the helmet booted up.

"Who knows, let's hope so though" said Sasuke before the helmets came on.

"Together again….Link start!" they said simultaneously before they were thrust into the game.

**Well everyone that's the first chapter of Gods of SAO! I know it's not super amazing but it's a start, I've never written an SAO fanfiction so it's going to take a bit to get started on this genre. Also I won't update too much, I've got others stories to write and I might get a job soon. Anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know how it was in a review! Have a good day everyone! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a bit since I updated, I've been a little busy so I have less time to write. Not much to say so enjoy the new chapter!**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

_'Naruto'__-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"****-**demon/sentient talking in demon form

'_Naruto'_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"**__-_anyone speaking through mental link

Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke roamed the grassy fields outside the town of beginnings, looking for higher level enemies.

"So, want to find some beta players and start up a guild?" asked Naruto as they walked around the empty plain.

"For now we need to level up a bit more, maybe later" said Sasuke before the ground began to shake, both turned to see a stamped of boar 20 strong running towards them. The two acted quickly pulling out their swords and crouching down to attack. Once the group was within three feet, they moved. Their swords glowed as they swung in a large arch together, Sasuke's from right to left and Naruto from left to right, taking out a whole line of them. That single strike had easily sliced through all in the first line, taking out seven and the swung again, taking out another seven then one final arch swing took the remaining six.

"Man, that barely got us to level two" said Naruto as he looked at his experience gauge, seeing a lot of empty space to his next level.

"The next town over has higher level wolves along with some better weapons. Want to head there?" asked Sasuke as he sheathed his sword and Naruto followed suit.

"Yeah sure, why not?" said Naruto before the two disappeared in a blue light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They reappeared inside the main plaza of the town of beginnings. Before they could run off every player in SAO appeared in the town before a warning sign flashed above in the sky. Then it spread into a dome around the town before what looked like blood oozed from the dome and took the form of a cloaked man.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the world of Sword Art Online. My name is Akihiko Kayaba, creator of the game as I'm sure most of you know. I brought you all here to inform you of a few things. First, as a few noticed, I made it so no one can log out. The long out button will no longer exist within the game, this will be explained in a minute. Second, I have made it so if you die here the nerve sends a microwave signal through your brain, effectively killing you. In short hand, if you die in here you die in real life so do be careful as you only have one life. Also please access your inventory and pull out the mirror I have placed there. There is another surprise I have for you all." Once everyone had accessed the item they all were bathed in blue light before it died down, revealing that everyone was now looking exactly as they did in real life.

"I have taken away the avatars you made and revealed yourselves. If this is going to be a life and death game then you might as well look like your true self. Now, I'm sure you wondering how to get out of the game since there is no log out button. It's simple really, beat the final boss of castle Aincrad to win the game. There is no mystery quest, no level you must reach first, just finish the final boss at level 100 of Aincrad. As the last order of business I am speaking to a duo here that possess abilities beyond that of humans. I formally welcome you too Sword Art Online, here I have created items left behind from your civilization in hopes to enthrall you and to spice the game up a bit. I do hope you enjoy them, they are my gift to you two. Farewell for now" said the being before it dissolved into smoke, floating through the spaces of the dome before it disappeared.

"We need to go, now" said Sasuke before they took off running through the hysterical crowd. As they did Naruto spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Hold up Sasuke" said Naruto as he kneeled down in front of a crying girl.

"He Rika-chan, or well Lisbeth" said Naruto as the girl picked her head up from her hands and looked at Naruto with teary eyes.

"N-Naruto?" said Lisbeth.

"That it is, I was going to ask if you wanted to tag along with Sasuke and I. Were heading to the next town over to level up, get some better weapons and gear" said Naruto.

Lisbeth shook her head and pointed to a small group behind her "I can't leave my friends here and I don't think they can handle all that right now."

Naruto ruffled her hair "That's alright, stay safe then Lisbeth-chan. Take this kunai though, place it in your pocket and only throw it down if you in danger." Lisbeth took the item and pocketed it before noticing something off.

"Wait, it's not in my inventory and I didn't equip it."

"It's a glitch item I found, that's all. Stay safe, never let that go" said Naruto before hugging her then running off with Sasuke. As they ran through the town and outside both saw a familiar face, a beta player and school friend. Kazuto or well as I avatar stated, Kirito.

"Hey, Kirito!" shouted Naruto as they boy slowed his pace and they stood face to face.

"Been a while since we've seen each other in here" said Kirito with a small smile.

"Haha yeah, heading to the next town over too?"

"Of course, want to join up for a bit?" asked Kirito.

"Sure, we planned to group up with some or most of the beta players at some point anyway so this is a start. Let's get going, those late night deals end soon" said Naruto before they took off running down the path.

One month later-same town-noon

"Find anything good?" asked Kirito as Naruto and Sasuke walked back.

"No, we're only level five so there isn't much we have to work with. We need to take on the first boss, he gives out a good amount exp and money but we need more people" said Naruto before he heard someone talking on the stage in the center of town.

"That's Diavel, wonder what he's saying" said Kirito as they walked over to hear him talk about fighting the first boss with about thirty others.

"This isn't like the 1000 beta players we had but this will have to do" said Sasuke.

"We'll go with them, then look for beta players while level up afterwards" said Naruto as the other two nodded their heads.

"Ok everyone, group up then meet at the boss door tomorrow morning" said Diavel as the three boys walked over to a lone hooded character.

"Would you like to create a party with us for the boss battle?" asked Kirito.

"You three seem to already be in your own" said the figure.

"We're just traveling partners" said Naruto.

"Alright, sound good then. My name's Asuna" said the girl before they all accepted the party invite by Kirito.

"I'm Naruto, this is Sasuke and I'm sure you guessed that's Kirito" said the tall blond haired boy.

"We should go ahead and get going, we don't have long" said Kirito. The hooded figure nodded her head before standing and following the three.

The next morning

The first assault team of SAO stood at the doors to the first boss.

"Remember, each group as a specific task to do. Stay close to your partners and each other's backs" said Diavel before they doors opened and they all rushed inside. Each group took positions as the room light up and the boss appeared, flanked by small lackeys meant to distract players. As they prepared to attack Diavel nodded Naruto who nodded back before speaking.

"My team and two others will keep the small enemies off your back while the others fight the boss" said Naruto as he, Sasuke, Kirito and Asuna ran forward. As they did the mass of people ran towards the boss, a section of that crowd went to the smaller enemies.

"Keep them corralled as best you can" said Naruto as they fought off the creatures. It was relatively easy but they were higher ranked then them meaning more hits to deliver since their heath was higher and the weapons they had now were weak. They all fought like clockwork, watching one another's backs as they fought two different enemies. Then it happened, just as it had in the beta. The beast's health dropped to half of one bar and he dropped his sword and shield but it didn't pull out a talwar as it had previously in the beta. It now held a nodachi, a blade with a bit more reach and strength behind it. Diavel, wanting the last attack bonus item went after the beast himself. He ignored the change in weaponry, resulting in his downfall. Diavel leaned back to dodge but the nodachi had more reach than he anticipated, easily slashing him across the chest and sending him into the air. Once air born the beast delivered his final strike, a horizontal cut across his stomach that send him to the ground at the edge of the boss room.

Kirito went back to give him a healing potion while the others kept the beast and it's lackeys at bay as best they could. However, it wasn't enough as the boss set its sights on Kirito and Diavel. Naruto and Sasuke noticed the change in its focus, tapped Asuna on the shoulder to get her attention before they took off towards Kirito's position.

With Kirito

Kirito had just listened to Diavel's last wish before he perished, shattering into pixel's that disappeared. He stood up and went to grab his sword only to see a shadow looming over him and hear a loud 'CLANG.' The black haired boy turned to see the monster's blade held back by Naruto and Sasuke's own swords.

"If you want to beat this game for him beat this boss first!" shouted Naruto as he and Sasuke shoved the sword with all their might, causing it to stumble backwards.

"Go!" shouted Sasuke as Asuna and Kirito charged. Both swapped out, Kirito deflecting the blade as Asuna used her light rapier to deliver quick strikes as it regained balance each time. As he came down to his last few pointes of health both went into attack mode. They continually assaulted him, staggering him back each time until Kirito delivered the final strike. A long slash from its stomach to head before it shattered then silence. It was dead quiet before the congratulation sign popped up over head and everyone started to cheer. Naruto, Sasuke and Asuna walked up to Kirito, Asuna's cloak no more from the final assault as the creature had cut it in half.

"How do you plan to beat the game? Alone or together?" asked Naruto and Kirito stood to talk only for someone else to speak.

"You three guys! You're those beta players! You knew what would happen and let Diavel die!" shouted a spiky orange haired man while a few others agreed with him.

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent as Kirito chuckled then spoke "Were actually Beaters, we've gotten though fifty levels in the beta. I know so many secrets you could only hope to know. I'll just let you sit on the knowledge of being second best to us." All while he spoke the three moved down the room and then left, stopping at the exit of the boss room. Kirito equipped the cloak of midnight and turned to the others, the towering figures of Naruto and Sasuke making them look ominous.

"Good luck to you all, I'm sure you'll need it" said Kirito before they left.

"Are you sure you want to go around alone?" asked Naruto as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"For now yes, I want to experience things on my own for a bit then join a guild" said Kirito before Asuna ran up behind them.

"What about the party?" asked Asuna before she got a notice it was dissolved.

"I'm going to explore on my own, Naruto and Sasuke were already looking for people before all this. Maybe we'll meet up somewhere else but if someone asks you to join their guild do it. I'll see you around" said Kirito before he turned around only for Naruto to speak.

"Both of you take this, if you're ever in any danger just throw it down and I'll appear wherever you are" said Naruto before he handed Asuna and Kirito a tri pronged kunai. Once Kirito had gotten his kunai he turned then left and Naruto spoke to Asuna.

"Stay safe out there and remember you can throw it whenever you are in trouble. Did you want us to come with you?"

Asuna shook her head "I can take care of myself, I plan to explore anyway so you guys go do what you planned to do.

"Very well, see you around" said Naruto before they walked out of the castle.

"Let's gather some beta players and fight some of the stronger enemies on the second level" said Naruto.

"Sounds good, I want a new sword anyway so let's hurry up" said Sasuke as he pulled up his friends menu. On it was a tab called saved friends, Sasuke opened it and showed Naruto the first few names.

"We'll go down the list for now, get as many as we can in three days before taking on the second level" said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded his head and looked to the sky "It's nice, you know? Being able to work from the ground up once more, it's nostalgic really."

"It is, this time I can help others unlike my childhood" said Sasuke as the shadow of a cloud went across him, signifying a dark thought.

Then the sun peaked out and Naruto spoke "We both will, as long as we help others. Now let's get going, we've got things to do."

"The first guy says the town of beginnings on his, right outside where the fields are. Use your warp crystal" said Naruto before he felt a hand on his shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Fields outside of beginnings

Naruto and Sasuke watched the scenery change from sky to a grassy field. In said field sat five people, coincidentally all were beta players.

"Cloud watching I see" said Naruto, causing the two girls and three guy's heads to turn before they all smiled.

"Been a while" said one girl with long blonde hair as she hugged him.

"That is has Star" said Naruto as he hugged her back.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to come find us" said Jax, a tall black haired man in his early 20's

"We decided to help a group of players take down the first floor boss. Now we're fathering beta players to raid the second level. We want to level up a bit before going after all the beta players so we figured getting a few would help out before going to level two" said Naruto.

"H-how have you b-been doing Sasuke?" asked the shy brown haired girl.

"I've been just fine Miya, how have you been?" asked Sasuke.

"Go-good" said Miya before Naruto spoke.

"Let's get going everyone" said Naruto before walking off with Sasuke at his left and the others closely behind.

"Where is the next one at?" asked Star.

"The next town over has tow but those guys are the twins" said Sasuke.

"Just great" said Jax followed by a sigh.

"What's s-so bad about t-the twins?" asked Miya.

"They can hid and stay undetected better than everyone besides Naruto and Sasuke. They'll be tough to find" said Star.

"It's not finding them that's the real trouble, they can't speak so they use signs to communicate. That and they have a tendency to sneak around and steal anything they fancy" said Naruto as they walked to the next town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Does anyone know sign language?" asked Star.

"I know a code similar to it, I can speak pretty well with them" said Naruto as they entered the town over. It was relatively crowded since there it was still early in the game and there were still many low levels.

"So how do we find them?" asked Jax.

"I know where one is at, I'll be back" said Naruto before he scaled a wall then jumped from roof to roof since they were so close together. Sasuke drew his sword then pointed it at a dark corner near the door to the house Naruto had climbed up, confusing the others until a cloaked figure stepped out.

"How did Naruto miss him?" asked Star.

"He didn't, he just left me to get him since he was close" said Sasuke, not revealing that both used their sensory ability to sense specific signatures even in the game. The figure removed his hood to show a boy with short brown hair, black eyes and an average build.

'Been a while Sasuke' signed the boy.

'It seemed like an eternity Eiji' signed back Sasuke. Then Naruto walked up to them from the streets, another boy that looked identically to the other one next to him. The offsetting detail was Eiji had blue eyes and the others was green.

"This is Keji, the other one by Sasuke is Eiji. Since we're all here we need to go ahead and grab black cloaks, no tears or anything. Sasuke and I will get extra for other members we pick up" said Naruto before they separated, only Eiji and Keji following Naruto and Sasuke.

Outside the town

Now everyone donned solid black cloaks with hoods covering their heads. The reason for cloaks was so no back clothing like jacket sleeves would get in the way.

"I see you and Sasuke switched weapons like I did" said Jax. All three had a lighter but slightly stronger sword that was the same as the basic, only being skinner and a few inches shorter. Star opted to use her basic sword to save for a scythe while Miya got a shield. The twins used or kept their choice of black metal daggers that also acted as throwing knives.

"Alright, anyone else?" asked Star. For the next few says they went from town to town, looking for beta players wondering around as they did. Some did decline their offer, already being with friends or family but they were given the offer to always have the backing of the guild for any reason. Now the group of fifty beta players stood on the second level.

"Alright, separate into groups of five and scan the area. If you find the boss room just keep it marked on your map, let's get going" said Naruto as he, Sasuke, Jax and the twins moved forward down a long hallway.

"It's a little quiet, think this might be…."

"Just a boss floor, it might be but stay alert incase it's not" said Sasuke as they walked in a circle formation, each having their weapons drawn. Then they heard a feint rattling before something walked out of the darkness of the hall ahead of them.

"Skeleton warrior, in the beta it was trolls. It seems they changed it up quite a bit" said Naruto as two walked out farther. One carried a shield and sword and another just a sword, the twins dispatched them easily by throwing their daggers into their skulls. It was expected, the weapons were level five and the enemy was a level four, easy prey. Then something different skeleton walked out, carrying two swords but it walked deliberate, no shaking or rattling. It's posture was perfect, a tight grip on its swords, it looked straight at Naruto and Sasuke who tensed slightly. That one looked different, it walked like a warrior, not a flimsy skeleton that would fall apart with a strong gust of wind. With its level being ten it signaled that it was strong but showed it in the next few second.

The skeleton leaned down then took off faster than expected but not fast enough. Naruto and Sasuke had fought beings plenty faster, they couldn't move at their real speed but what they could move at was enough. Both stabbed it dead in the head, stopping it's movements until Jax finished it off with his own to the skeleton's skull. It shook before exploding into pixels that disappeared into thin air as Jax and the twins let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought these guys would be easy" said Jax.

"We need to let the others know, Jax send a message and we will protect you" said Sasuke and Jax nodded his head.

Jax pulled up a group message then turned the voice recorder on and spoke "Everyone listen up, I've got an update on the enemies in here. The one that has two swords and acts different, his movements are calm and he's extremely dangerous. Keep a tight grouping when in battle, that's all. Stay safe" said Jax before he stopped the recording then sent it out.

"Alright, lets-"

"Help, this is Star! We need help now!" came up a video message before it disappeared.

"Shit, where are they?" asked Jax as he tried to pull up his map.

"Back down the hall and to the left" said Sasuke before they took off. Along the way they met up with two more groups while others had either made it there or were on the way. They arrived to an open door, inside were five groups trying to fend off a six arm skeleton holding blade, his level reaching level thirteen. On the other side was Mari, injured badly as she tried to crawl over.

"Shit, hang on Mari!" shouted Naruto.

"I will" said Mari weakly but it spelled her death. The skeleton creature hear her, using one of its many swords it stabbed the girl in the stomach. All Mari could do was gasp quietly and reach to the others before she shattered into pieces. The room was silent, the last three of the beta players arrived to see the first casualty of the group. Star slid down the wall slowly, tears streaming down her face knowing she insisted to see what the next boss looked like. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the boss, knowing they only wanted one choice of action.

"Everyone, close the door and get near them now!" shouted Naruto as they did as he instructed rather quickly and the boss watched them leave his field of attack range.

"What you are about to see you will tell no one, this is our groups secret. We trust you will honor our request for we are doing this for Mari" said Naruto as he unequipped his sword and armor while Sasuke switched to a reverse grip. Then Naruto changed a bit, his hair became wilder while his eyes turned red and his pupils changed to black slits. Sasuke kept his left rinnengan eye closed, only activating his right sharingan eye.

"For Mari" said Naruto quietly as he leaned down a bit.

"For Mari" said Sasuke quietly as he too leaned down a bit then both disappeared in a burst of speed. They group stood in awe at what they saw, what the two men could do. First, Naruto delivered a devastating punch to the skeleton's chest. Sasuke followed up with a horizontal sword slash charged with lighting. Those two attacks alone dropped him two bars out of four, being a level two boss worked in their favor.

As Sasuke was in mid air he flew through and seals then spoke **"Katon: ****Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire release: Great fire ball!)" **A large ball of fire shot out of his mouth, hitting the skeleton right in the chest and covering it in smoke. Then the six armed giant stumbled out of the smoke, stumbling back with only a bar and a half left of health.

"Stun it!" shouted Naruto as he took off towards the wall and ran up it.

Sasuke pointed his hand at the skeleton then spoke **"Kaminari-ryō(Lightning charge!) **A small ball of lighting hit it, spreading all over it shocking it which stopped any movement. Now it's health was at one full bar as Naruto neared its head, a ball of blue energy in the blonds hand.

"**Rasengan!" **shouted Naruto as he shoved it into the skeleton's head. The creature screeched loudly before shattering just as Mari had only a minute before then the congratulation sign popped up. As Naruto landed on the ground Sasuke let his sharingan die while Naruto's appearance died down. Then he turned to the group before addressing them.

"I ask a favor from all of you. Please keep this between only those in this room. Why we can do this will be explained in a secure location at a later date but for now let's collect ourselves" said Naruto as he walked forward with Sasuke next to him. As they walked forward Jax stepped out then bowed to them.

"Thank you commanders!" said Jax. They could have left, leaving the boss alone but those two single handedly avenged their friend's death for them. Others eventually joined him, all stood near Jax in a low bow making Naruto chuckled a bit and smirk before he spoke.

"You're welcome, now let's get going. I'm sure you're all eager to level up too" said Naruto to lighten the mood causing many cheers to erupt.

**That's chapter two of God's of SAO, not overly long but not too short. I hope you all enjoyed it and review to tell me what you think. I'll upload as fast as I can but there is no set schedule since I am working on multiple other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter of Gods of Sao! Quick note the twins are mute, not deaf, I messed that up in the previous chapter.**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

'_Naruto'_-thinking of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"**-Demon speaking in demon form and any attacks

"_Naruto"_-Demons thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"**_-anyone speaking through a mental link

'_To know what is right and chose to ignore it is the act of a coward'-Kakashi Hatake_

Chapter three

"So the assault team made it through level 28" said Jax as he Star, Naruto and Sasuke sat in a tree deep in a forest.

"They would go faster if we helped" said Star.

"Were still looking for beta players and leveling up ourselves. I won't risk a single man until I feel we can take whatever lies ahead " said Naruto.

"We still need to furnish our guild's lodging" said Sasuke.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" asked Star.

"No, we're waiting for the twins to get their armor and get here" said Naruto. The group now donned a full set of armor that looked exactly like Konoha's anbu armor. Star wielded a large scythe while the others had tantos or short swords with no guard and black wrapping to act as a grip. Their armor was the basic grey color while their clothes were all black, each wearing a long sleeve shirt, loose black pants that were tied down with white tape that connected with open toed combat boots. All members of the group under Naruto and Sasuke wore plain white masks while Naruto and Sasuke opted to wear only red scarf's to signal them as the leader.

"How many times can we level up this armor and our weapon?" asked Jax as the twins landed near the group.

"We have yet to reach a limit and our swords differ from yours so I don't know" said Sasuke and he and the others stood.

'Where too?' signed Kiji.

"To level 27, time for some dungeon raiding" said Naruto with a smile before disappearing in a burst of speed and the others quickly followed. Along with their group a few other members were moving on different dungeons or caves to gather funds and power level.

Level 27 dungeon

"You know some others are getting close to finding the last few beta players" said Sasuke as they wandered the dungeon.

"Once we finish with those that want to join we'll make the guild official and get a guild building. I think a group should contact us today about the last player" said Naruto before a chat message appeared.

"There they are" said Naruto before he played the chat.

"_Sir, we have talked to the last thirty beta's, twenty seven agreed to join but the other three were already in a guild with friends. As of now we have seven hundred fifty seven members and we have talked to all the players."_

"Good, now we've talked to everyone we can officially start the guild. There is a new rule you need to spread, the lowest level you can be is sixty by Christmas. Don't power level alone, go in your groups. Good luck" said Naruto before the chat ended and he sent a guild invite to all members.

"So you stick with the name ANBU, huh?" said Sasuke as he accepted the invite.

"You know with such a large guild mostly made up of beta players it will cause quite a stir" said Jax.

"We'll be ok, we need to wear black cloaks at all times now. I don't want anyone seeing the armor and spotting us to soon if we attract to much attention later on" said Naruto as he sent what he said through a voice message to the guild. Once he did his own group equipped their own black cloaks and continued forward only for Naruto to stop again.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Someone threw a hiraishin kunai down" said Naruto surprising the others. It had only happened once before with Asuna and that was the day her clearing party was all but decimated, even Naruto came back severely injured.

"Go on, we meet you at the hideout" said Sasuke before Naruto disappeared.

Floor 26 town

The first thing Naruto saw was the town of level 26 as he reappeared then he looked down to see Lisbeth. The kunai she was given was stuck into the ground next to her and it was obvious she had been crying.

"What's wrong Lisbeth-chan?" asked Naruto as he sat down next to her, handing her the kunai and she pocketed it.

"All…..all my friends died in a dungeon raid a while ago. They sent me here with a warp crystal before I saw their names disappear from my friends list" said Lisbeth before she buried her head on her legs. Naruto sighed then picked her up and set her in his lap before speaking.

"I know it hurts but at least they felt no real pain, it was not a horrible death. They did their best to save you so make it count."

"B-but…how can I-I do that a..alone?" asked Lisbeth.

"You are never lone, you have me, the entire guild and Asuna. There are plenty of people that can help you. Why don't you stay with us for a while, at least until you can get back on your feet" said Naruto as he stood with her in his arms.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"That's impossible" said Naruto before they disappeared.

ANBU hideout

Naruto reappeared in front of nearly three hundred men and women sitting on large tables inside of a cave.

"Everyone, Lisbeth here is going to stay with us for a bit while she gets back on her feet after losing her friends. Does that sound like a good idea?"

All the members shot up into attention, saluting him "Hai, taicho!"

"Then it's settled, she's staying!" said Naruto and people clapped a bit in support for her before going back to what they were previously doing.

Sasuke walked up to Lisbeth and patter her shoulder "Sorry for your loss. If you need anything just ask anyone." Lisbeth nodded her head then Naruto spoke to her.

"Sorry I'm asking you this but do you specialize in anything?"

"I was learning how to become a weapons and armor smith."

"Good, that will help me in where to put you. We have a few smiths here that can teach you what they know. They are at the other side of the cave so just go over there, introduce yourself and let them know is sent you" said Naruto before he walked towards the entrance to the extremely large cave where fully cloaked figure stood.

"What's up?" asked Naruto.

"Not having a lock on this place is dangerous, getting a bit overconfident" said the cloaked figure with a clearly feminine voice.

"There's over 300 men here at all times, I doubt anyone could get far no matter who they were" said Naruto.

"Either way, there's a new guild house that opened up but it's on level 57. Do you want to wait or look for something smaller now?"

"Is there anywhere we can get a large housing building for now?"

"There's one in the forest with four large areas, it's a watered down version of the castle on level 57. Want me to get that one?" asked the woman.

"I'll get it myself from the dealer. I need to reserve the other one as well while I'm there" said Naruto before the woman left and Sasuke walked up.

"What did you decide on?"

"I'll get an area a ways from here and one the system showed us from a higher level. So now our guild and the knights of the blood oath own a large guild hall in a higher level."

"I'll stay here, you going alone?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I can move quicker like that if I go on foot" said Naruto before he excited the cave then took off towards the town in a burst of speed. The interesting thing about the forest was it was a teleport restricted zone so no one could do a hit and run on them. However, as he neared the edge of the forest Naruto dropped down in front of two figures. Both donned white and red armor that signaled themselves as Knights of the Blood Oath.

"What do you need?" asked Naruto.

"As representatives from the Knights of the Blood Oath we extend an invitation for you and your friends to join us" said the man as he held a hand out to him, the woman next to him staying silent. Then, in an instant Naruto was behind the man his tanto at his throat.

"Subdue" said Naruto before a figure tackled the woman from above, tying up her hands and Naruto followed suit with the taller man as two ANBU members appeared next to him.

"Good thing you guys were here, it may have gotten a bit ugly if I didn't have backup to subdue them" said Naruto as one of the two men took the man.

"We'll interrogate them sir and see who they really are and why there here" said one member before Naruto nodded his head and restarted his trek into town. He arrived at the town head office, walked inside and spoke to the NPC.

"I need to buy the guild house in level 22 and the guild castle in level 57."

"Payments taken out sir, the keys are in your inventory. Have good day" said the automated villager before he walked out of the building. Naruto got lost in thought as he looked up briefly towards the sky causing him to bump into someone doing the same thing.

"Sorry about that" said Naruto as he looked down to see Kirito and noticed the guild sign next to his name.

"How have you been? I see you've finally joined a guild" said Naruto and Kirito looked down.

"Yeah…."

"Look, don't be so down. You're doing good joining a low level guild to help them out" said Naruto surprised he knew it was a low level guild.

"I have over 750 plus member, I get news from nearly every level. Stay safe and if you ever need me you know how to reach me" said Naruto before patting him on the back and walking off.

"I…uh…thank you" said Kirito and Naruto waved at him as he continued to walk off. Once Kirito was out of sight he spoke seemingly to nothing.

"Keep watch when there nearby the city, just in case" said Naruto and a few cloaked figures nodded their heads before blending back into the shadows.

"Thank you" said the blond before continuing his walk. The way back held no enemies until he approached the cave they were suing. He walked in to see some members tying up some players while others were consoling a few of their own.

"What happened?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he walked up tot im.

"It appears out current location was found out, some other players want this cave for their own but they underestimated our numbers severely. This part was rather ruthless, going for the kill the instant they were found. They caught one by surprise but after that we took them out, a few players had never taken a life before so their having a rough time" said Sasuke, motioning to the ones being consoled.

"If only it was another hour or so later everything would have been fine" said Naruto as he stepped forwarded.

"Alright, attention!" shouted Naruto and every member present stood up in standard form, hands to their sides, heads held high and feet together.

"We're heading to the guild hall across the forest, get packed. We leave in one hour" said Naruto and everyone saluted before moving to gather their things. Once everyone was packed they all moved as one, every member of Naruto's guild traveled across the forest and met up at the new guild base. The guild hall was something they weren't expecting, three massive sections were standing in the middle of a grassy plain part of the forest. The two side blocks were a bit taller while the center one was longer than the two adjacent to it. From the buildings was a small 300 yard safe zone, no one could harm one another and no one could be attacked by any outside source. The safe zone also was different than any other they had seen, this one stopped any teleport crystals being used inside the zone for non-guild members to prevent hit and run attacks.

"Not bad, I hope the other one doesn't set us in the middle of a field like this one" said Sasuke as they walked inside, exploring the layout. The center building had one massive gathering room, a small command room ahead of that and six large rooms for the leaders above it. The other buildings beside it were specifically for rooms and extra space for equipment and items to make equipment.

"All blacksmiths, get the bottom rooms on the left building, the rest will is up to you but you should all be at least on the same floor as your squad" said Naruto.

"What is a squad leader?" asked Lisbeth as she and Naruto walked her to the sixth room in the center building, the guest bedroom.

"A leader of the multiple squads our guild is made up of. Each squad of five to eight members has one squad leader and a back up leader to keep them in line. My group is composed of the captains, while Sasuke and I the head captains. We are in full control of every member, each captain is responsible for a set amount of squads so the squad leaders have someone to report to. Here's your room, the guest bedroom" said Naruto as he motioned to the door at the far left of the hallway. My room is to my right, Sasuke's to our left, the twins next to mine, Jax across from that and across from yours is Star's room. We knew the basic layout of the guild hall so we decided where we would stay already and just incorporated a guest bedroom" said Naruto.

"Thank you again Naruto-kun" said Lisbeth as she quickly hugged him then ran inside her room.

"She liiiiiiiikes you" said Star teasingly. Naruto shoved the blood girl away from him and started to walk back.

"Let's go star, we've got something to do" said Naruto.

"Like?"

"There have been some scouts finding some players towards the beginning of the forest. We may have some intruders, the other captains have already gathered outside the guild hall." The two walked silently until they were outside where the others stood waiting.

"Let's move, we'll talk on the way" said Naruto before they took off into the forest to the left, jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Do we know anything about them?" asked Jax.

"There are five of them, one apparently looks stronger than the others by a lot" said Sasuke before they neared the group.

"Surround them" said Naruto before everyone split up.

With Kirito

He had recently joined a low ranking guild after helping them defeat an enemy well out of their league. It was a small guild but they were all close friends so it felt more at home than a larger guild.

"The hunting ground is pretty empty today" said Sachi as they wandered the forest until Kirito saw something.

"Group together" shouted the black haired boy as they group scooted into a tight circle. As soon as they did they were surrounded by six black cloaked figures, each with a hood covering their face.

"Ah, so it's just you Kirito" said a figure as it dropped down and walked forward. As he took his first few steps on the ground a blond haired boy rushed him, sword in hand. One second he was charging at Naruto and the next Naruto was behind him, back to back with the boy.

"Your courageous but you've got a ways to go before you can challenge me" said Naruto. The boy seemed frozen in fear as he dropped his weapon and fell to his knees.

"Stay your blade" said Naruto as Kirito stepped forward, his sword already out.

"Who are you?" asked the self proclaimed beater.

Naruto chuckled then removed his hood "Long time no see." Kirito visible relaxed, letting out a sigh as he sheathed his sword.

"You scared the hell out of me and my guild" said Kirito as a few members went to help the blond boy.

Naruto shrugged "We thought you were intruders, your own fault."

"Sir, I just got a message that our guest as run away and left the kunai" said Jax.

"Shit, Kirito best of luck. Everyone spread out and scan every inch of this forest. Tell any free members to help out to!" shouted Naruto before everyone took off in a different direction.

Lisbeth

The pink haired mace wielder walked alone on a shady dirt road, towering trees surrounding her. She heard something and shifted her gaze from the dirt to an anbu member in front of her.

"What do you want?" asked Lisbeth.

"I want to know why you left" said Sasuke as he took off his hood.

"I'm only a burden, there's no reason for me to stay" said the woman and Sasuke shook his head.

"Your much more than that to him, a burden is the farthest thing from everyone's mind about you, especially Naruto. After all, you remind him of his childhood oh so long ago" said Sasuke, his mind wandering to the time before time began, his first home's time.

"What do you mean oh so long ago?" asked Lisbeth.

"I always thought I would be the one to slip up, it seems time has taken its toll on us all" said Naruto as he jumped down from a tree branch above them.

"Do you think we should tell her?" asked Sasuke and Naruto shrugged.

"We've already hinted at it, I see no harm in it if she accepts the conditions."

"Conditions?" asked Lisbeth before Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and they disappeared in a flash.

Lisbeth's room

"If you chose to accept this information, the threat of leaking information is high. If you tell anyone we will take care of both of you with any means necessary. Is that understood?"

Lisbeth gulped "Y-yes, I do."

Naruto smiled "Good, now take a seat. This is going to be an extremely long story."

Two hours later

Lisbeth sat in stunned silence as a glowing ball of what Naruto called chakra spun in his right hand. Then it dissipated and he dropped his arm before speaking.

"Believe that crazy story now?" asked Naruto and the pink haired girl nodded her head. Naruto didn't tell her his complete past just major points, what led to them being immortal, and the basis of chakra.

"Good, now were going to get you some combat practice with that new weapon of yours" said Naruto before he grabbed her arm, leading her to the training ground.

June 2023

Naruto watched as a level 50 anbu member sparred with Lisbeth.

"Good form but keep your legs closer" said Naruto to Lisbeth as she made minor adjustments during the match. However, she loosened her grip on her mace for a second but when she did her opponent swung. The attack knocked the weapon from her hand and continued on its path. Quicker than either could follow they were pushed apart by Naruto, the anbu sliding to a stop and Lisbeth stumbling back.

"You also need to work on your attacks, your using too much force when you swing. It's not an ax, it's a tanto so treat it as such" said Naruto before he felt the pull of a kunai after it was thrown down. He expanded his senses around the kunai's seal, sensing a mass of enemies around it. In an instant he appeared behind Sasuke, his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Emergency, someone threw a kunai down" said Naruto before they disappeared once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The area changed from a small room where Sasuke was to a room filled with a variation of enemies with Kirito in the middle.

"Shit" whispered the two before they ran to Kirito and stood back to back, surrounded on all sides.

"How did you get into this?" asked Sasuke.

"A guild mate opened a trap room, next thing I know they come out, kill them then come after me" said Kirito, his demeanor seemingly dark.

"Well, the only option now is to fight so let's get to it!" shouted Naruto before they rushed their opponents.

A few minutes later

Naruto and Sasuke stood across form Kirito outside of the trap room.

"I'm going to power level for a bit guys, I'll see you around" said Kirito.

"Wait, we'll help you level up. There's a group of ours outside, they planned to power level for a while too. Go with them, they have the map where the best spot to fight high numbers of tough enemies are so you guys can level up faster. Let them know we sent you, they'll let you tag along" said Naruto.

"Thanks guys….for everything" said Kirito before he ran off down the hall.

"You know he's going to do something stupid at some point when he's like that" said Sasuke and Naruto nodded his head.

"I know, I'm just waiting for a message to come in telling me he ran off to do something he shouldn't" said Naruto before they left the dungeon.

December 20th

"Sir, Kirito has told us to let you know he's going after the revival item the 25th and to meet him at the tallest fir tree" said an anbu member that helped Kirito power level.

"Thank you, you may return to your group" said the blond before the operative disappeared in a blue light.

"Sasuke, we need to go!" shouted Naruto as his friend walked in.

"Where to?" asked Sasuke.

"The tallest fir tree in five days, Kirito said to meet there and we'll help him get the revival item. Keep your stuff ready, we'll leave in a few days" said Naruto before both left to do runs around the guild hall.

December 25th near the fir tree

Naruto, Sasuke and Kirito walked through the snowy area, making their way towards the fir tree.

"It's not much further" said Sasuke as they entered a fairy large clearing. Then one of Kirito's friends, Klein and his guild appeared next to them.

"Whoa, hey man! Here for the item too?" asked Klein. Kirito's response was to place a hand on his sword and Klein's guild tensed.

"Easy guys, no reason to get hostile" said Klein before Naruto spoke.

"There's more" and then the Divine Dragon Alliance appeared behind Klein's guild.

"Klein, take your guild to help Kirito but don't take that drop. We'll hold them off" said Naruto as he and Sasuke stepped forward.

"I can do it on my own" said Kirito.

"I don't care if you can or not just go!" shouted Naruto before they left to fight the boss.

"You think you can hold us off?" asked the leader. Naruto and Sasuke's demeanor changed drastically, gone was the calm look, now they both wore insane grins as Naruto channeled Kurama's chakra and Sasuke activated his sharingan. Their eyes shifting scared some making the two only chuckle a bit as Naruto pulled out his hiraishin kunai and Sasuke pulled out his sword, holding it in a reverse grip.

"The real question is will we let you all live?" asked Naruto before he threw a kunai.

A few minutes later

A down trodden Kirito and Klein's guild walked out and they were shocked at the damage they saw. The ground was scorched, weapons lay scattered and trees were either knocked over or barely standing.

"What happened out here?" asked Klein, wondering how they burned the ground in a sword based game and took down trees which were 'immortal objects.'

Naruto smirked "Just teaching children their place." Klein gulped a bit and flinched along with the rest of his guild.

"So was the drop good?" asked Sasuke and Kirito looked upset once more.

"It revives a player only 10 second after they die" said the boy. Quicker than he could follow Naruto appeared in front of him, embracing him with a hug.

"You'll be ok kid, we'll all be here if you need us. Got that?" asked Naruto as he let go of the boy and Kirito nodded his head.

"Let's go, I'm tired" said Sasuke before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared in a blue light, using a teleport crystal instead of the hiraishin since Klein's guild was there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

January 2

"Haha, then….. then I ran from everyone for nearly ten minutes" said Naruto laughing with Lisbeth as Sasuke leaned on the wall, a smile on his face.

"Captain commander!" shouted someone from the front entrance. Naruto stopped laughing then stood as Sasuke opened the door to the main hall. In front of the entrance room was an anbu on her knee's while two raggedy cloaked men stood on either side, execution blades behind the anbu's neck. With speed no one else present could follow Naruto and Sasuke had slammed the two to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he held tanto to the cloaked mans throat.

"Laughing coffin sent us to deliver a message, no one is safe" said the man before he dissipated into pixels, his companion following suit as both ninja ended their lives.

"Someone take care of her, Jax tell every group outside to watch for anyone dressed up like they were. I want any information we can get on them as soon as possible" said Naruto and his group went into action.

February 23

"Captain commander, a low level guild was killed by titans hand. Do you wish for us to follow them?" asked Jax as he stood around a large table with the other captains.

"Shi is in the area, I believe he can take care of it but I'll go just in case. Sasuke, keep tabs on Lisbeth for me" said Naruto and Sasuke nodded his head before the blonde left the guild hall meeting room and began his walk to the town the orange guild was in.

February 24

Naruto stood at the entrance to the floor, his eyes closed as he sensed for his targets.

"There you are" said Naruto before he disappeared in a burst of speed no other player could follow. He reappeared behind Rosalia, shocking those that were attacking Kirito.

"Not bad, you could have finished faster though" said Naruto as he turned to face Kirito in front of Rosalia.

"That's…. that's one of the gods of SAO!" said one of the men.

Naruto sighed "I still can't believe that name stuck."

"Whatever, I'll show them" said one man as he turned then ran at the little girl Kirito was with. Faster than the man, or anyone besides Kirito expected, Naruto appeared above him, slamming him to the ground with a powerful kick to the back. Naruto stood between the downed man and the girl as he placed a hand on his sword that protruded just barely behind his right shoulder.

"Anyone else feeling brave?" asked Naruto and no one dared move.

"Very well, if you all comply we'll just send you to jail rather than kill you" said Naruto. With Naruto present they all complied and now only Naruto, Kirito and Silica were left.

"Thanks for the help" said Silica in a chipper tone.

"Go ahead and head to the apartment, I'll meet you there" said Kirito and the small blonde girl nodded her head then left.

"So Shi, how have things been?" asked Naruto. Kirito wasn't a member of his guild but they referred to him as Shi in respect to his skills. Currently, only Naruto and Sasuke could keep themselves mostly unharmed when fighting him.

"I've been well, thanks for asking. Are you done searching for beta players?"

"Yeah, we finished a while ago. I must be off, a friend of mine is opening a shop soon."

"Alright, see you later" said the smaller boy before Naruto disappeared using his hiraishin.

March 1

Naruto, Sasuke, Lisbeth Naruto's squad and nearly one hundred anbu filled the small street, all facing a small two story building. Lisbeth walked up and slowly put a key in the door and opened it before everyone cheered.

"C'mon everyone, let's get this place up and running!" shouted Naruto as they helped her set things up inside. From items they gave to her to sell or materials to build more items, they brought it all. Thirty minutes later they were outside the store again, Lisbeth standing in front while facing the crowd.

"Lisbeth's smith shop is now open for business!" said the pink haired girl ecstatically as they applauded once more. She got many congratulations and gifts before only Sasuke and Naruto remained.

Sasuke handed her a shield but it was an off silver color "That's made out of a rare metal from floor 52 I found a while ago."

Lisbeth took the item and placed it on her back "Thank you, Sasuke."

Naruto stepped forward "I've got two gifts actually. One is this, a custom mace with +33 damage to any higher level opponent and +15 to all others." Naruto handed her the mace that was shaped the same as all the others but it was nearly solid black, she smiled then put it on her hip holster.

"What's the seco-" Lisbeth was cut off as Naruto pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. It lasted no longer than a few seconds but those few seconds were heavenly. Naruto pulled back then gave her a big grin. Lisbeth's eyes watered a bit, she sniffled as they did then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek as they separated then ran inside.

"So, it's official then?" asked Naruto.

"Lisbeth cracked the door open, a big smile on her face "Of course!"

"Awesome, now we best get going. Our presence will scare customers" said Naruto before he and Sasuke left.

"With it official and her alone we need to have a constant guard watch" said Naruto and Sasuke nodded his head.

"There's a team that runs through this town multiple times a day, they'll check up on her" said Sasuke.

March 8th

"So we'll use the NPC's as bait then" said Asuna.

"Just because there not living beings doesn't mean we can treat them like that" responded Kirito. Both stood around the front lines assault team members.

"He's right, try thinking outside the box on this one" said Naruto as he and Sasuke walked in, the room going deathly silent.

"What are you two doing here?" asked a knight of the blood oath, his eyes showing a large amount of fear them. No one on the front assault team looked highly upon them though, they refused to help them clear levels even though they were the biggest high ranking guild.

"Enough, they gained there title respectively. They deserve our respect" said Asuna.

"Thank you, before helping your plan Sasuke and I are here to say something. We agree to help you clear floors, a group of over 300 anbu is on standby.

"What about all the others?" asked one man angrily, upset knowing they had many more men.

"We have them in small groups patrolling all levels to insure players are not going around killing others outside safe zones. We are in essence the police and relief group but there are now enough men leveled up and geared for battle. We have come to help finish this game as quickly as possible with a group of highly skilled players" said Naruto.

"Very well, what's your plan of attack?" asked Asuna.

"Sasuke and I will see how this beast fights while the rest of you scout the village. There may be a huddle clue to defeating the field boss" said Sasuke.

"If you wish, all group leaders may watch us while the rest look around the city" said Naruto and they all seemed to speak amongst themselves and Asuna spoke first.

"Fine, but if you get hit even once we're going back and doing it our way" said Asuna, both men nodded their heads in acceptance.

"Fair enough, my anbu are already searching the city so let's go" said Naruto before they left. A few minutes later they stood at the entrance to the field boss cavern.

"Only one hit" said Naruto as he leaned down, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

"Only one hit" said Sasuke as he imitated Naruto before they charged the beast. As they neared it the monster awoke before moving straight at them.

"We need to help them!" shouted Asuna as she moved but Kirito stood in her way.

"They're capable on their own" said Kirito. Asuna and her guards moved forward but stopped when he pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the ground, putting the others on edge. You didn't get as far as they did soloing by being weak. They backed up and he sheathed his sword then turned to see Naruto and Sasuke standing by the wall. They cocked their fists back before punching the rock, causing it to rumble. Parts of the wall cracked up before falling down on the beast. As it lay immobile they jumped over the rocks, disappearing from view completely to attack out of others sights.

"Chidori" said Sasuke in a soft tine as he slammed his lighting covered hand through the chell of the beast, causing only 1/3 of one heath bar to deplete.

"So the shell is supposed to be impenetrable unless we get drastic. We need to slid under and see about his stomach" said Sasuke and Naruto nodded his head before the moved back to face the beast head on. Once they had moved to face it the monster shook off the rubble then charged them again as they drew their weapons. While it did both leaned forward, letting it get closer and closer. Twenty feet, fifteen, ten, five, two.

"Disappear" said Kirito quietly so only Asuna heard it before the two vanished. No blurred image, no indication they were there, just disappeared. Then the beast screeched in pain before shooting itself backwards quickly. Once it had made it back a few hundred feet it revealed Naruto and Sasuke, they had run under it and stabbed it's stomach.

"We've figured out a weakness but it would still take too long to defeat. That and no one else could to that but us since we have the speed necessary to move that fast. Let's pull back for now" said Naruto and Sasuke nodded his head before they appeared next to the spectator group.

"It's underbelly is weak but no one else can do that but us so I still think there's more too it" said Naruto before an anbu appeared next to him.

"Sir, we believe to have found a way to defeat it. They are gathering out way now" said the anbu before a mass of front line players and other anbu member's teleport to them.

"There was a quest we found that gave us a flue, we thought maybe we could lull it to sleep" said one man as he pulled out a flute and walked forward. As he did Naruto and Sasuke flanked him, acting as guards if it didn't work. Slowly, the beast crawled out and the man began to play. The strange creature slowed its charge before rolling over fifty feet from the three, fast asleep.

"Don't stop playing, everyone charge!" shouted Sasuke before they full might of the assault team rained down. Cutting, slashing, stabbing at it until he shattered into pixels and the man ceased his playing.

"What'd I tell you?" said Naruto as he smiled at Asuna who only sighed tiredly.

**Well, that's the long awaited and not so good new chapter. Sorry it isn't too good, I've had a bit of trouble writing this. Have a good day everyone and let me know what you think of it! :D**


End file.
